A Green Weasel
by Loony-1995
Summary: What if Ron was never sorted into Gryffindor? Rated for language etc, later on.
1. Let The Sorting Begin

A young, lanky red head stood at the back of a pack of nervous first years. Only a few of them spoke; most didn't know each other, some had never entered this world before. Ronald Weasley was calm and patient, he had grown up in this wizarding world, so wasn't surprised by the floating candles above.

The great hall had been excellently decorated for the first feast; four long tables filled the room, with a large table facing the little faces. Everyone stared at the first years as they walked down the aisle, following an old woman, who looked like a mother hen type. A thunderous silence fell upon the hall, as a long bearded, kind-looking man stood up.

'Welcome, young wizards and witches, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let the sorting begin,'

A saggy hat jumped into life, making most of the first years gasp. The old woman, who had stated her name as Professor McGonagall, started reading a list of names; each pupil read out would sit under this hat and have a house called out. Pupils on the four tables whispered to each other while the sorting was happening, and cheered when a first year was sorted into their house, but when the next name was called out. Silence.

'Potter, Harry,' everyone started, looking for the famous scar. Ron was the only one not staring, he really didn't care. A few moments later a house was called.

'Gryffindor,' shouted the hat, all Gryffindors rose out of their seats and cheered. Harry blushed and sat down. A few names later, and a name that Ron knew of, like many other pure-bloods did too.

'Malfoy, Draco,' Ron thought this sorting would take seconds, but didn't. The hat seemed to choosing between two houses, before it finally announced...

'Slytherin,' like when Harry had been sorted, every Slytherin rose and cheered; Malfoy was where he belonged.

After what seemed like a life time, Ron's name was called.

'Weasley, Ron,' two pupils rose and cheered, his older twin brothers Fred and George.

'Hey Ron, Gryffindor yeah,' yelled one of the two, Ron had never got the knack of telling them apart. Ron didn't know if he really belonged besides his brothers, so just shrugged.

'Course you're gonna get sorta here, you're a Weasley,' the other one smirked.

'You're not smart and not anything else. And hey, you're a Weasley, as if you're gonna get put in with the snakes,' they shouted in unison; he had mentioned Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff but a nagging bit in the back of Ron's brain, knew that there was a chance he could get put in any house, even Slytherin. He had a secret, which only his three oldest, favourite most trusted brothers and his beloved Mum knew of.

Ron calmly walked up to the stool and sat down.

'Hmmm, another Weasley, not like the others though' the Hat spoke in Ron's head. He mentally agreed.

'Not a Huffelpuff or Ravenclaw,' Again Ron agreed, he was smart-ish but wasn't a nerd, and he did fit in somewhere else.

'I think I would like to sort you into Slytherin, you have a great magical power, and will go far if placed there. I do not believe if you are placed in Gryffindor that you will do as well if put in Slytherin. But if you wished to be placed in Gryffindor, like the rest of your family I can make that happen,' Ron didn't know, his family would look down on him if he was placed in Slytherin, well maybe not Will, Charlie or Percy, they had told him they didn't mind where he was placed. Ron knew his Dad, Ginny and older twin brothers would care, but would try to hide their disappointment, except Fred and George; they would make their feelings known to the world, plus they would probably disown him, as soon as they could. This hurt Ron; he wanted to be loved by all his family, even the twins. Ron's Mum had told him she didn't care who his friends were, what he did or where he was sorted; she would always love him. Ron knew she was telling the truth, all his family knew he was her favourite son, even though she denied it and said she loved all her children the same. His future or family? Ron made up his mind.

'Slytherin,' bellowed the hat.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed =D Please Comment...if you wish.


	2. Pride of Slytherin

Ron was the only person in the Great Hall without his eyes large with shock or his mouth wide open. Even the teachers were shocked, never in the history of Hogwarts had a Weasley been placed into Slytherin. Ron took the hat off and placed it on the stool, Professor McGonagall was too shocked; all she could do was stand there and stare at Ron.

Percy was the first one to come out of his shocked state, he smiled at Ron. He wasn't a fake smile but a I-don't-care-where-you-have-been-put smile. Ron nervously shuffled towards Slytherin.

_I shouldn't look nervous; they will just be mean to me if I look scared.  
_Ron pulled himself up to a reasonable height, not to his full height though, and confidently and calmly walked over the Slytherin. Where to sit?

Now the hall was alive with whispering and pointing towards Ron. He just decided to sit with the other first years at the end of the table; until a tall, dark skinned first year called to him.

'Hey err...Ron wanna sit next to me?' Ron knew he would need some allies in this house, and this kid seemed a good place to start. Ron walked over to the boy.

'Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini, my friends call me Griffin. You can call me it too,' He held out a large hand for Ron to shake.

'Thanks, Ron... Weasley,' Ron gladly took the hand, he had a friend. He placed himself between Griffin and a round, beefy looking first year.

McGonagall seemed to have come out of her gaze and carried on, but most of the hall wasn't listening, they were gossiping about Ron.

'Let the feast begin,' Dumbledore loudly called out. Food appeared on the trays in front of them, Ron was starving; but before he could eat two boys introduced themselves.

'Hey, 'm Vincent Crabbe, you can call me Kraken though,' he held out a gorilla-like hand, Ron once again shook.

'Nice to meet you, err...Kraken,' _what a weird nickname?_  
It had nothing to do with his name. A second chunky boy, across the bench from Ron, held out his hand.

'Gregory Goyle, or Roc to me mates,' like Kraken and Griffin he held out his plump hand, once again Ron shook it. He had quite a few "friends" now, he just didn't know if they really liked him or he liked them.

'Nice to meet you Gregory,' not knowing if he should call him Roc. Gregory laughed.

'Course you can call me Roc, you're one of me mates now,'

'Cool, thanks,' like Kraken, he also had a weird nickname. Finally after the introduction, he managed to eat something.

All the way through his dinner, he couldn't stop laughing, or talking; Blaise, Vinnie or Gregory would make him laugh or would start a conversation, which he didn't mind at all. But Malfoy, who was sitting opposite to Ron, didn't say a word, and from what Ron had heard from his family, the Malfoys were a loud, annoying, mean, cocky bunch. Draco seemed the reverse of this; he sat quietly, with his head held down and didn't speak a word, until Vinnie spoke.

'Hey Phoenix, why so quiet?' Vinnie asked him gently. Ron realized something; they all had nicknames which were a mythical creature!

'Nothing... I'm fine,' replied a timid voice.

'Erm...you don't mind me asking but why are your nicknames mythical creatures?' Ron asked shyly, he was quite curious to know. They all laughed, including Draco.

'Ahh, I don't know actually, we just sorta started calling each other that when we were little,' answered Blaise.

'Hey Ron, you need one!'

'Erm, well...,'

'Yeah, you're a friend of ours now,' Ron was surprised; it was Draco who had said this.

Draco **Malfoy **considered him, Ron **Weasley, **to be a friend. This made Ron smile, maybe he did belong here.

'You do anything special? Like a certain creature?' asked Greg

'Erm...well I like dragons, but erm...,' the other four boys gave him a questioning look.

'I'm a Parselmouth,' Ron managed to whisper out.

'What?' A large sixth year, well from what Ron could guess, shouted out.

'Never!' came a yell from a girl a few places away from Ron.  
_Mental note to self: these Slytherins have good hearing_.

'You're joking,'  
Many other comments came from other Slytherins, some told their friends, and in a matter of seconds the whole table was staring at him. Somewhere standing on the benches, others had actually moved from their seats to get a better look at him.

This had attracted a lot of attention from the rest of the hall, for the second time in an hour Ron was once again being looked at.

'Yeah, since I was born,' Ron spoke more confidently this time, his Mum had told him to be proud of his talent, no matter what the rest of his _kind _was like.

'Excuse me, why are you out of your seats?' asked Professor McGonagall. No one spoke.

'I asked a question,' she said more loudly towards the table. If people were going to know about his _talents_, it wouldn't be through rumours. Ron stood up on the bench, so everyone had a clear view of him.

'Because I'm a Parselmouth,' Ron raised his head up high; even though the hall had once again gone quiet. This boy was not a Weasley. A whistle came from the Slytherin head boy; he started clapping and cheering for Ron. It was infectious. Soon all of the Slytherin table were cheering for this little red head, the four biggest cheerers were Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vinnie; they beamed up at him. Ron was proud to call those boys his friends.

The first Parselmouth born for years; he was now the pride of Slytherin!


	3. Dorms and Friendships

Just a little note: when I am typing in italics, it means Ron is speaking in Parseltongue.

The rest of the feast flew past Ron, countless Slytherins came up to him, introduced them and clapped him on the back. Ron felt wanted and respected. Dumbledore's speech was boring but Ron and Blaise placed nougats and crosses throughout his speech.

Everyone started to move and the first years were call to by the Prefects, all Slytherins smiled at Ron as they strolled past him, they really liked him.

The first years were lead through a dark, creepy tunnel and were stopped at a circular door covered with interlinking snakes.

'Firstly, I am the Prefect boy for Slytherin and my name is Thomas and this is the Prefect girl,' he pointed towards the girl next to him; she smiled politely at them, 'Laura. Now, the password is "Basilisk", but if you are lucky enough, like our friend here,' Thomas looked to Ron, 'and are a Parselmouth, you may say whatever you wish to enter here. Would you like to try?' The last part was more of a statement than a question; he was going to open the door using his talent. He confidentiality walked up to the door and said,

"_Hello, I'm Ron."  
_The group of non-Parselmouths just heard a few hisses, but to their and Ron's amazement the largest snake on the door replied.

'Ah, yes! Finally a worthy Slytherin even if it a Weasley. The first Parselmouth we have had walk through these great halls of Slytherin since Tom Riddle. You seem very much like him,' the door's voice sounded wise and old but even though it was just a door, Ron trusted it. Luckily it spoke English, so the rest of the group heard. Ron wondered who this Tom Riddle guy was. Was he important? The door seemed to think so.

It grandly opened, to a large dark green room. It was beautiful. Well in Ron's blue eyes anyway, it was green, his favourite colour and long snakes were embroidered or painted onto the walls.

The first years stood at the entrance in shock, they all agreed with Ron's mind, what beauty! The two Prefects ushered them in.

'Now I have a list here of who you are to share your rooms with, please listen carefully to who and what dorm you are in. Thank you,' spoke Laura gently, she didn't sound as Ron had thought. He had always been told Slytherins were rude and that they looked down on everyone and everything. Ron waited nervously; he hoped to Merlin that we would be placed in a dorm with his new friends.

'Dorm 11: Ron Weasley...,' Ron held his breath, 'Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini,' Ron let of a deep breath, he was with them. He turned to Draco and beamed.

The five young Slytherins made their way to dorm 11, Vinnie was the first there, and he gingerly opened the door.

The room was the nicest shade of green imaginable. Five four-poster beds had been neatly made; their trunks had been placed on the floor near the door, so that they could fight over the best beds. On the right of each bed was a little wooden bed-side cabinet.  
_What a nice touch!  
_It was so much nicer and better looking than what he was used to. He usually had a tatty single bed, which he was quickly growing out of, but his poor parents couldn't afford another, this room was a million miles better than what he had, he never wanted to leave this place. Ever.

One bed was in the corner next to a large window, which did not look out on the grounds as you would think, but _into_ the lake, Ron wanted that bed. To the left of this bed was another bed. There was a wooden door, which Ron guessed led to the bathroom, on the left of this door were two beds and nearest to the door, which they had entered through, was the fifth and final bed.

'Last one to get a bed is a...Gryffindor,' yelled Greg; laughter fill the room as the five boys scrambled to get bed. Blaise was the last to get his, so had to endure the others yelling and laughing at him, but he saw it as a joke, as did the others.

Ron was happy with the sleeping arrangements, he got his space by the lake window, Draco was next to him, Greg and Vinnie got the two beds left of the bathroom and Blaise had the final bed. Once again the boys fell into laughter and yelling as they unpacked their trunks.

Ron felt ashamed and embarrassed. Each of the others' parents were rich, they had nice things, new robes and clothes and objects which looked smart; Ron on the other hand had Bill's old robes, which had gone through Charlie, Percy, one of the twins and now him. Likewise his school things were either third or second hand or had gone through most of his brothers but his roommates didn't seem to care, they weren't judging him by his clothes, just by his personality.

Over the rest of the night they asked each other questions, like 'When is your birthday?', 'Siblings?' and so on. Ron found out a lot that night; for example he was the only one with brothers and sisters, and that they all liked the same bands. Which weirdly all were muggle band, which surprised him as he thought they would have been steered towards wizard bands.

They stayed up until 9; they had their first lessons tomorrow. Greg, Vinnie and Blaise were asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow, but it took Ron and Draco longer to even feel sleepy. So they talked, in more detail. Ron didn't know why but he felt he bonded with Draco more than the others. Perhaps it was because a small part of him wanted to rebel against everything his family had ever told him was right, perhaps it was because Greg, Vinnie and Blaise were three peas in a pod, and Ron felt and saw that they sometimes left Draco out, but never on purpose. However Ron doubted these reasons, most of him believed it was because they had the same thoughts and feeling on every topic they discussed. Ron felt as though he had known Draco all his life and already trusted him greatly, maybe even with his life, but unknown to Ron, Draco felt the same way.

Ron understood him like no one had ever before, sometimes the other three would not involve him and his parents were never around. Sometimes he felt as though he would spend the rest of his life alone in this big wide dark world. But he didn't feel like this now. He had Ron, his newest best friend, for life and Ron had him.

But unknown to both boys, their amazing friendship would be tested at their short time at Hogwarts, by siblings, parents, death eaters and the continual war between good and evil.


	4. Letters & Snape

Ron woke up in the morning scared. The excitement and happiness had gone from last night. Today he would have to owl his parents to tell them what house he had been placed in and what new friends he had, before Fred and George got in there first.

And how would the teachers react to him? Would they treat him differently now they knew he was in Slytherin but still a Weasley, well he was a Weasley at the moment; would his parents not want him anymore?

Ron's head was filled with questions he didn't want to answer.

'Come on, we don't wanna miss breakfast,' called Blaise, this pulled Ron out of his sad trance. Did he really want to go down? ...then he remembered there would be food.

'Hey, before we go could someone lend me some parchment? Have to owl my parents,' sighed Ron. His friends nodded, they understood.

'Yeah course,' replied Draco, 'you three go down and save us seats. You wanna write your letter now?'

Ron decided it was best to get it over and done with.

'Yeah, might as well. Could you wait for me?'

'Yes silly. Go on! Go!' Draco ordered to Blaise, Greg and Vinnie. The three boys fought their way out the door, breakfast was calling.

Draco got out some parchment, a quill and some ink. 'So do you know what you wanna write?'

Ron sighed, 'well...sorta. I've gotta be delicate but I don't know what to write,'

'Just tell them how you feel and the basic details. You don't have to say that I'm your friend; that would make things worse,' Draco said sadly, he knew their friendship would be tough but harder on Ron. He had four Slytherin friends and eight Gryffindor family members and countless other Gryffindor family.

'No, I have to tell them, it's better to get it out now and you're not my friend,'

Draco's face fell, not his friend...

'You're my best friend,' laughed Ron, Draco's face turned to a smile, 'can you pass the parchment? I think I know what to write,'

'Course, oh and I'll go get my owl...well he's an eagle actually. And everyone knows my family use eagles, so I think it would be best if I go get Vinnie's or Greg's. They respond to me like they're my own,' Draco turned to leave.

'Don't go, I might need help and anyway we can send it on the way to breakfast,' smiled Ron.

Ron carefully tied the letter to a school owl. He had taken a lot of courage to write the letter but to send the owl on its way was even tougher. Somehow Ron managed to do it.

'Fly like the wind. I hope no harm becomes of you, just because of my letter,' whispered Ron into the owl's ear. It turned its head towards Ron and blinked its large green eyes slowly. The owl understood.

Breakfast finished too fast for Ron's liking. Everyone else had been told to go to lessons early, so teachers could hand out timetables to the awaiting first years. Ron looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Percy looking at him; Ron waved and mouthed "hi".  
Percy waved right back and mouthed 'Good luck'.

As Ron and Draco had come late into breakfast, and because Blaise, Greg and Vinnie were such pigs and only thought about the food, they had forgotten to save seats. They were at the end of the table and would be the last to enter class; they would most likely be late. Ron prayed that they had Snape first, as he might understand a bit more why the boys were late; every other head of house had already finished with their own house! Draco was given his timetable table, he turned to Ron...

'Oh Merlin! Got McGonagall first. Screwed!' whined Draco; that was the complete opposite to what he had wanted.

'Go to lesson Draco, you are already late,' said Snape in his monotonic voice.

'Wait for you outside,' whispered Draco into Ron's ear.

'Ah...Weasley,' drawled out Snape.  
_Does this guy always speak this slow?_ Ron stayed silent.

'A Slytherin Weasley, I think you are the first. And you have made friends with Draco Malfoy I see, and are now sharing and room with him, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. Are you sure you are a Weasley?' questioned Snape.  
_If he spoke at a normal pace I would have been gone by now!_ He gave Snape an impatient look.

Snape said nothing, but he must have seen the look as he handed Ron his timetable.

'Now move you are already late Ron,' he was getting out from the bench when he hesitated for a moment. Snape had just called him by his first name, something Ron had sensed he only used for the higher Slytherins.

Ron dashed out to see Draco tapped his right foot impatiently.

'Take your time,' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Sorry, not my fault,'

'What you got then? Transfiguration?' Ron had almost forgotten he had to go to a lesson, Snape calling him by his first name had distracted him.

'Oh yeah...' Ron looked down to the timetable in his hands, 'Thank Merlin, 'm with you; yeah got transfiguration. Better run!'

Ron and Draco ran as fast as they could; only stopping when they were in front of the door.

Ron knocked and when no teacher said "Come in", he slowly pulled down the handle and walked in the door.


	5. McGonagall & Snape

Ron was in for a shock when he got in the door.

The class were just sitting around, chatting and laughing; there was no teacher. Just a tabby cat sitting on the desk.

'Hey Ron, Phoenix!' called a Slytherin. Both boys looked over to see Blaise, Gregg and Vinnie sitting a middle row, waving madly at them.

'You're in this class too. Cool,' started Gregg.

'But sadly we got the Gryffindors as well,' Vinnie finished, titling his head to the opposite side of the class, where the Gryffindor's were sat.

'And we have no teacher. I thought she was meant to be strict,' laughed Blaise.

But Ron on the other hand wasn't so sure.

'Oi, shut it,' yelled Ron, everyone turned to look.

'How long have you lot been sitting here?' asked Ron.

'Since the bell went,' spoke up a cocky looking Gryffindor

'And has that cat been sat there all the time,' smirked Ron.

'Erm...yeah,' the same Gryffindor gave him a weird look, what did that have to do with anything.

'Well, aren't you lot stupid. You're teacher has been sitting here to,' laughed Ron, everyone's mouth dropped open.

Ron laughed, 'you guys are s stupid. She's a transfiguration teacher, of course she is going to be able to transform or more importantly be an animagus. And look...' Ron walked over to the tabby cat, everyone's eyes looking at him.

'Around her eyes there are rings...exactly where her glasses would be,'

The Gryffindor kid didn't look so cocky anymore.

Suddenly the cat leapt down from the desk, but as it did so it transformed into Professor McGonagall.

'Well done...Ron. 10 points for Slytherin,' she didn't sound too pleased about the last part.

'Sorry Professor that me and Draco are late, we got our timetables last,' apologized Ron, he wanted to get in her good books; she was friends with his mum.

'That is alright, you made it up by recognizing me in my animagus form. May I ask how you knew? Normally I have to show it myself,'

'Erm...my older brothers Charlie, Bill and Percy,' she nodded, she knew who he was talking about, 'they are animagi, you get used to spotting the signs,' smiled Ron.

'Hm, I never knew. Now please take your seat,'

Ron looked around, Draco hadn't sat down yet and he knew why.

There was only one seat on the Slytherin side left, another on the Gryffindor side between a pretty blonde girl and a girl who looked like she had been electrocuted. Merlin, her hair was frizzy.

Ron looked towards Draco, he just shrugged.

Ron walked over to the two girls...

'Erm...do you two want me to sit on the end?' Ron asked nervously, he knew it would be better if he sat on the Gryffindor side, even if he was a Slytherin.

'You can sit in the middle of us,' smiled the blonde one.

Ron sat himself down slowly, McGonagall started explaining what they would be learning this year and started going on about transfiguration.

Ron got nudged gently in the ribs.

'I'm Lavender Brown by the way, _you_ can call me Lav thought,' she leant back and pointed to a kind-looking Indian girl next to her, 'This is Parvati Patil,' Parvati waved and smiled.

'I'm Ron Weasley, but just call me Ron,' smiled Ron, he couldn't believe it; Gryffindors were actually talking to him.

Transfiguration went well for Ron; he earned some more House points for Slytherin and made some new friends, even if they were in Gryffindor and all girls.

'Thanks Ron, I owe you Ron,' Draco sounded so relieved.

'What you guys got next then? Hope you're in my lesson,' asked Ron, as soon as they got out of transfiguration.

'Erm...Potions. Double,' Gregg and Vinnie didn't sound very happy. Blaise laughed at their misfortune. He looked smugly down at his timetable.

'Oh great, I've got it too,' it was Blaise's turn to be laughed at.

'Guessing you two have it as well,' Blaise turned to Draco and Ron.

'Woo! 3 hours of fun, fun, fun!' Ron said sarcastically.

Unlike their last lesson, Snape had decided this year he would use a seating plan.

All the Slytherins were seated next to each other, well, apart from Ron.

Ron was seated in the middle of the Gryffindors. Ron wanted to die.

Every Slytherin the room gave him sympathetic looks, they felt his pain.

Snape started going down the resister, making a comment at a few names or tutting. He got to Ron's.

'Ah...Weasley, Ronald,'  
_Merlin, what has this guy got against me?_ _Only my mum calls me "Ronald"  
_'I have nothing against you, Weasley,' he sneered. _Huh?_ Ron was confused did this guy know occlumency, 'it is nice to see someone call it by its real name,'

Everyone looked at Snape confused, Ron had said nothing. Snape gave a wicked smile, and then started talking to them about the greatness of Potions. But unlike McGonagall, not one word that came out of his mouth sounded passionate, it sounded like he loathed this subject.


	6. Snape Is A Kitten

Snape spent half their lesson just talking _at_ them; did that guy ever shut up?

Ron had started to fall asleep towards the end of the lecture and suddenly everyone was getting out of their seats.

'Do the potion with the person on next to you,' droned Snape.

Ron looked round to see that the person sharing his table had gone; Ron started to wonder if anyone had been there before.

'Hello, I'm Hermione Granger,' Ron span around to see the frizzy haired girl he had been next to in Transfiguration.

'Oh, erm...hi, I'm Ron,'

'Yes I know. Now let's start,' she said pompously.

'Erm...huh?' Ron asked, he had not been listening but luckily she looked like she knew exactly what she was doing.

So Ron decided to wander over to the Slytherin side...

'Where do you think you are going?' sneered Snape. Ron was so close to his house's side.

'Erm...Slytherin,' Ron started to slowly side step towards Draco.

'Go back and help your partner,'

'But look,' Ron pointed to Hermione 'she is doing quite alright without me. Why can't I be with my own house?' pleaded Ron, that girl was really boring; she hadn't said anything to him, except her name, she just worked.

'You are,' a wicked smile played on Snape's thin lips, 'my word is final, go,'

Shouting burst out from the Slytherin side, arms waved madly in the air and anger was on every Slytherins' face.

'He's one of us!'

'Ron's a parselmouth!'

'Of course he belongs here!'

'SILENCE!' Bellowed Snape, in all his years of teaching, not once had a Slytherin ever argued against him, they always agreed.

'Slytherins, you will shut up and sit down,' spat Snape, bitterly he flicked his wand. Every Slytherins' cauldron was wiped clean and their ingredients gone.

'All of you will be in detention at 6 with me, for arguing against me,' every Slytherin gulped.

'Yes Professor,' murmured the first year Slytherins.  
Deflated, Ron walked back to his place and sat down.

'Get on with your work,' Snape's cloak billowed behind him as he sat behind his desk fuming.

Gossip spreads fast around Hogwarts, and this gossip was no different.

Every student knew what had happened and how all the first year Slytherins had shouted back at Snape, and earned themselves a detention. They all knew that Snape thought that Ron belonged in Gryffindor and most of the pupils found themselves agreeing with him, for once. He was a Weasley not a Malfoy or a Parkinson.

The detention was awful. They had been sitting for 2 hours in the tiny potions room. With a very riled Snape yelling a massive lecture at them, all about why they shouldn't argue with a Professor especially him. Draco thought Snape was going to blow up with anger.

'...HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ME, YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE? YOU BEST LEARN TO RESPECT ME SOON, OTHERWISE YOU WILL FIND YOURSELVES IN MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF TROUBLE!...' That was about all Ron caught; compared to his mother Snape was a fluffy little kitten.

Ron spent his time daydreaming and dozing at the back of the class, he surveyed the class to see every Slytherin bolt upright rigid with fear. He chuckled, they did look funny. Unfortunately for him, Snape saw him chuckle and thought the reason was him.

Ron saw Snape shooting daggers at him.

_Shit! _Laughed Ron in his head, he still couldn't take Snape seriously.

'YOU THINK THIS FUNNY! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME!...'This is when Ron noticed Snape's nose flaring, every word he said his nose would flare. Ron just couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Ron managed one small sentence through his fit of laughter...  
'You, Professor, are side-splitting,'

'YOU BOY, ARE DEAD,' Yelled Snape; how dare that boy laugh at him?

'Yeah Professor, I'm gonna die of laughter. Priceless!' Ron had fallen off his chair and was now crying on the floor.

This made Draco, Blaise, Gregg and Vinnie break out in laughter. Soon the whole of the room was filled with giggling and laughter; most Slytherins didn't even have a clue what they were laughing at.

'YOU WILL ALL SHUT UP!' Roared Snape. A thunderous silence crashed through the room, but Ron could still be heard giggling at the back.

Furiously, Snape strode over to Ron...

'GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW WEASLEY!' Snape was fuming!  
He was so loud that nearly everyone, whether they were in the library, the common rooms, in classrooms, in the grounds or in corridors, heard Snape bellow at Ron.

The students turned to each other, mouths open, their faces filled with shock.

They had never heard Snape so mad, what had Ron done?

Fred and George turned to each other stunned, even they had never managed to make Snape that angry...maybe they would admit that Ron was their brother!

Ron ran into a main corridor. Students turned their heads to see him crying with laughter.

Ron would try to breath in and out deeply, to try and stop laughing, but each time he tried he failed miserably.

He was dead in the morning!


	7. Howler

Ron made his way down to the hall, still smiling from last night. Every Slytherin had smiled or winked at him, to congratulate him on pissing off Snape.  
Draco walked by his side, they chatted away about today's lessons, they didn't have Snape today.  
Getting a place at the table wasn't as hard as it usually was; everyone was willing and happy to sit next to Ron, who had annoyed Snape so much.  
Ron was happily munching away on his 3rd piece of toast when...  
'Oh shit!' Yelled Ron; an old looking tawny owl had just flown into the Great Hall, it wasn't the owl that bothered Ron but what it had between its talons. A bright red howler!  
'Oh Ron! You told her then,' Percy shouted from Gryffindor, he felt Ron's anxiousness, 'I'm sure they won't mind that much,' Percy didn't sound very confident.

Finally Errol managed to find Ron, he hooted merrily; he had always favoured Ron.  
'Hello Errol! How you been? Guessing that's for me,' Smiled Ron feebly, the owl hooted contently and dropped the howler on to the table. 'You best go, I don't know if you could survive another of Mum's howlers,' Said Ron half-heartily. Errol flew above Ron's head twice then flew away.

Ron cautiously picked it up.  
'Do I have to open it?' Sighed Ron, he really didn't want to open it.  
'It would be for the best. They become worse the longer they stay shut,' Replied Percy sadly from the opposite side of the large room, 'and hey, don't worry about her. Charlie, Bill and I are fully behind you being in Slytherin, it is the perfect place for you,' Beamed Percy.

Ron peeled open the envelope, the howler ruptured open...

'Ah Ron...' It was his father's voice, he laughed. His father didn't have a temper, 'Me and your mother got your owl...' he couldn't finish, Molly had cut across him.  
'RON...' This didn't sound very good.

'How is everyone treating you? Hope they are being nice, so you are friends with Ma...Draco, how nice! You must invite your new friends over for Christmas; well that it is of course if they wish to spend it with us,' Molly's speech was quick but that didn't trouble Ron; she didn't sound angry at all, she sounded delighted.  
_Weird._  
'Ah...now even over my many years of using these damn things I still have not managed the art of getting them to go to someone else. So could you please go and stand behind Fred and George? When you're there just say "Here", thanks honey,' she asked politely, but the names of the two people she wished to talk to were whispered, so that they wouldn't try and make a run for it.

Ron got up and coolly walked over to the Gryffindor table, everyone's eyes following him. He stood behind Fred and George, said "Here" and waited.

'Err what are you doing?' Started Fred  
'It's for you Snake,' finished George spitefully. They were not going to be nice to him; he was a Slytherin, even if he had pissed of Snape.

'YOU HORRID LITTLE PAIR! HOW DARE YOU BE SO MEAN TO RON? HE IS IN A FINE HOUSE, YES OK IT IS NOT GRYFFINDOR BUT HE IS HAPPY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT HIS FRIENDS AND HOUSE? THAT WAS A CRUEL LETTER THAT YOU WROTE TO ME ABOUT HIM! IT WAS HIS JOB TO TELL ME, NOT YOURS. I EXPECT YOU TO APOLOGIZE TO RON AND SLYTHERIN!" Roared the letter, it seemed that Fred and George had dug themselves an extremely deep hole, and weren't going to get out painlessly or easily! 'WHO CARES IF HE IS A PARSELMOUTH? BEING ONE IS A HIGH AND A PRIVILEGE, ONLY A FEW PEOPLE EVERY CENTAURY ARE BORN AND BLESSED WITH THE ABILITY! IF RON, PERCY OR ANYONE ELSE OWLS ME TO SAY YOU HAVE BEEN CALLOUS, CRUEL OR INSENSITIVE TO RON OR SLYTHERIN, I WILL PERSONALLY GET YOU TWO THROWN OUT OF HOGWARTS AND PUT IN SEPARATE SCHOOLS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!' It bellowed, they really were in trouble now, but it hadn't blown up let, maybe it wasn't finished.  
'Ah, and Percy dear. Hope you have been enjoying your role as Perfect! Once again, well done and thank you for supporting Ron, me and your father are very pleased,' It finished, sounding very proud and positive.

**BOOM!**

The howler blew up in green flames, in front of the Twins faces'.  
'You said what about my house?'  
'Err, well you see-' Started Fred, but Ron wasn't asking for excuses.  
'What?' asked Ron, his voice was threatening and incredibly angry; you could hear why he had been placed in Slytherin.  
George and Fred mumbled something but it was too quiet for Ron to hear.  
'WHAT!' Ron yelled between their heads; Ron certainly got his temper from his mother.  
'We said they were disgraceful,' started George...  
'Horrid,'  
'Nasty,'  
'Spiteful,'  
'Worthless,'  
'Shitty little,'  
'Death eaters,' finished Fred, his voice sounding proud. However they wouldn't like to admit it but they were terrified of Ron and the power that he now had over Slytherin.

'Slytherin, what do you think of that?' Ron's voice full of detest and fury. Every Slytherin stood up cracking their knuckles, wands ready, their faces full of wrath.  
'Oh I see. The same as me! You two better keep your wits about you; Slytherin are after you!' Ron laughed spitefully and nodded to Slytherin, on his command they all sat down in unison. That boy had power over them!

'So you told Bill and Charlie?' Ron's voice had completely changed; it was calm with a bit of nervousness mixed in.

'Err...' Percy knew his brother had a **huge **temper and he knew Ron could change his emotions in the blink of an eye, but still didn't expect the voice that came out of that boy's mouth, 'yeah, I didn't know if you would remember. Hope you don't mind, they were really pleased though,' grinned Percy.  
'Na not at all. I hadn't forgotten, was just gonna do it after I owled mum and got a reply,'  
'Oh, and before I forget, they sent you congratulation presents,' chuckled Percy.  
'Really?' Ron was shocked, he didn't realised they were this...proud.  
'Well that was what I said wasn't it? Here you go,' Percy had reached down and pulled out three small boxes from his pocket, but then transformed them to their right sizes.  
'There are three,'  
'Well done, you can count,' chuckled Percy, 'one from Charlie, Bill and I,'  
'Aw thanks,' beamed Ron, he gave Percy a tight hug.

Back in the common room, before first lesson he opened them; Percy had given him a book on all types of Snakes; Bill a dragon hide jacket (which were very expensive; Ron decided either Bill had had a pay rise or he had bought on impulse, Bill had done this on many occasions and each time the gift always turned out to be for Ron): Charlie had been the moron that Ron loved and had brought him a emerald snake!

Ron's had a few thoughts on the last present: was the snake legal or not? Would he be able to keep it? Where would he keep it? What would he do with it?

Ron was just admiring the snake's beauty and grace, when someone came up behind him.  
'What do we have here then?'


	8. Dumbeldore's Office & Names

_Bloody hell!  
_Ron turned around slowly not wanting to see the teacher behind him.  
Snape was standing behind him with a sly smile on his face.  
'Erm...' Ron didn't know what he should say, were they allowed snakes?  
'Ah, Weasley I see you have a snake there?' Sneered Snape.  
_Nah, it's a lion! You idiot! _He considered saying this but he knew it would do him no favours.  
'Err, yeah, my brother Charlie gave it to me. I only got it this morning,'  
'A rare pure-blood snake. Expensive, they are,' Snape didn't seem that angry; Ron knew, from experience with his mother that they could seem fine but turn angry very quickly.  
'Yeah. Beautiful isn't he?,' Ron tried to sound confident, hoping that it would do him some favours and maybe he would be able to get to Charms on time. But at the rate Snape spoke he might be lucky to get to first lesson next morning on time!  
'Hm, I definitely agree. Have you named him yet?" Snape asked, he seemed more curious than angry. Maybe this snake might help him get in Snape's good books.  
'Nah, not yet. I think I would want to have a reason for his name; you got any good Slytherin names?' Ron asked, smiling up at Snape, only part of that sentence true. He wanted to have a reason for the name but didn't really want Snape to choose it.  
'How about you name it after a friend? Or an idol?' Snape _actually_ smiled! This smile didn't seem fake, like when he talked to McGonagall, or evil, like when he would give out detentions to Gryffindor or when he would take away house points from one of the other three houses.  
'I kinda like your name, Professor. Severus. I think it would suit him, it sounds kinda snaky. That's of course if you don't mind Professor,' that sentence true, Professor Snape name sounded like a snake's name and it wasn't half bad. Also it would help get into Snape's good books.  
'No not all. An honour. Ron, you must ask Professor Dumbledore if you can keep it. People have been weird around snakes since the Chamber of Secrets,'

_Guess who's in Professor Snape's good books! _He thought while doing a mental victory dance.  
'"Chamber of Secrets"?' Ron tilted his head to the side, signalling he didn't have a clue about what Snape had just mentioned.  
'Not my place to say about sadly. Now, you must go and see Professor Dumbledore, I shall write you a note to say why you out of lesson, but you must also get one of Professor Dumbledore. Understand?'  
'Yes Professor, thank you,'

Ron had a broad smirk on as he walked out of the Slytherin common room; he had just got himself into Snape's good books. But Ron did find it weird that he had managed to so quickly, he thought it would have taken a bit longer.

Snape had told Ron the password to Dumbledore's office and had given him directions on how to get there.  
'Pear drops,' whispered Ron to the two tall gargoyles standing guard outside the office. They sprang apart at the right password. Ron looked at Severus, nervousness spread across the Slytherin Weasley's face; would he be able to keep Severus?  
Ron knocked timidly on a large oak door that separated him from the grand office.

'Yes, please enter,' spoke a kind wise voice from inside the office, Ron hoped he wasn't interrupting Dumbledore.  
'Ah, our very own Parselmouth. Don't worry you weren't interrupting anything. Come in!' A kind smile spread across the wise old man's face, 'now why are you not in your first lesson? I do hope there is nothing wrong,' he still sounded nice, he didn't seem at all angry that Ron wasn't in his first lesson.  
'Erm, well...my brother Charlie, Dumbledore nodded he knew who Ron was speaking about, 'he has a thing for mythical creatures and as you can see...' Ron had been hiding Severus behind him; luckily the snake was still small so able to be hid; he didn't want to give away why he was there, 'he must have thought it would be good to get me a snake. There isn't any problem with that, but I don't know if it's legal or if I'm allowed a snake here?'

Ron placed Severus on Dumbledore's desk, the old man leaned forward and pushed his half moon spectacles forward, so he could get a better look at the snake, but did not speak a word. Ron took his as a signal to carry on speaking.  
'It's a male and he is pure blood snake. Probably from Romania, that's where Charlie works. I called him Severus after Professor Snape,' finished Ron, he knew lots more about these types of snakes, but didn't wish to blab on and on.  
'Ah, a very nice specimen. As for your queries...' Dumbledore paused and took a moment to calm his thoughts.  
_Would you please just hurry up? Some people have lessons to get too.  
'_I do believe he is legal, you would not have him now if he was illegal, and the Ministry have tightened down up creatures, especially snake, which enter this country and these school grounds,' that was one massive weight lifted off Ron's mind; he knew Charlie enough to that he would buy an illegal snake or creature and somehow smuggle it in the country, 'about you keeping the snake here...I see no problem with the snake staying here. You seem a very able Parselmouth; there is no doubt in my mind that you can keep control of him. I will have to warn the rest of the school that there is a snake in the school; Ophidiophobia and herpetophobia are too very common fears,' Ron did have a clue what ophid-blah-blah-phobia or her-blah-blah-bia were but he could have run away cheering with delight; he could keep Severus!  
'Thank you Professor. Could you write me a note? I have charms and professor Snape said I should get one,' Ron smiled innocently.  
'Why of course I could! Have fun. Good bye Severus,' the old man patted the snake on its head and wrote Ron a letter; Ron was just about to leave with Severus when...  
'Ah, before you go, would it be able for me to get a good look at Severus? And I don't advise that you have your snake in charms,' chuckled Dumbledore.  
'Of course, shall I collect him later?'  
'Why yes, I believe that would be for the best. So until then have a good day,' Dumbledore took Severus from Ron and waved Ron on his way.

Hogwarts seemed to be ok with the fact that a snake was now living in the school but quite a few students looked scared; one or two fainted. But when Ron had picked Severus up from Dumbledore he had promised to keep him in Slytherin, Dumbledore seem very grateful with this promise.

Everyone in Slytherin seemed proud and pleased with Severus. Everyone wanted to pet or speak at him and they kept on asking Ron on how to say things like 'Hey, I'm...' or 'How are you?', which didn't bother Ron but the questions did get a bit irritating after a while. Ron just carried on like nothing was annoying him and only his best friends noticed it was annoying him.

'Hey now everyone away. It's late. And Severus probably needs a rest,' yelled Draco standing on a table. Ron could have kissed him; he was so grateful for someone getting rid of them.  
'Thanks,' whispered Ron.

'So, who gave him to you?' Asked Blaise when they had reached their dorm room.  
'My brother Charlie, he has a thing for "dangerous" creatures,' chuckled Ron.  
'Wish I had a brother or sister,' Sighed Vinnie, the other three nodded.  
'Ha, what 6? Trust me; they get really annoying after about...2 days,' laughed Ron, 'and you guys already have 3 brothers each,'  
'Huh? I'm an only child, silly,'  
'Nah, we have each other,' smiled Ron.  
'Thanks,' Draco blushed slightly.  
'Hey Phoenix, Kraken, Roc!' Blaise signalled for them to come closer to him. They spoke in hushed whispers, so Ron didn't hear them. They seemed to be fighting about something but finally agreed on something.

'Now Griffin here, has just pointed out something to us,' Draco said serious.  
'You' Vinnie started..  
'Don't' carried on Gregg.  
'Have,' Vinnie again.  
_Would they please stop having a word each and would they just tell me already!_  
'A nickname,' laughed Gregg.  
_Thank Merlin! I was worried I was going to die before they finished  
_'After a small heated discussion,' smiled Blaise,  
'An argument,' smiled Draco  
'We have decided on a nickname that will fit you, we hope you like it,' smiled Blaise.  
'Welcome...' started Draco

Any suggestions for Ron's nickname? :D


	9. Flying Lessons

Hi, I just want to say thank you to the people who put suggestions forward for nicknames for Ron.  
So thank you so much to Dude, xanthrypus, padz-nd-prongz, Obesession44 and mclaughlin. =D Another thanks to Obesession44 for helping me when I was stuck :)

* * *

'Hydra,' yelled Draco. Ron sat there frozen.  
'You don't like it?' All three of the boys' faces fell.  
'I told you we should have gone for Bask,' tutted Vinnie disappointedly.  
'No, Viper is much better; he would have liked that one,' called out Gregg unhappily  
'Nope, Cobra is deffo the best,' finished Blaise sounding defeated and deflated.  
'No, I love it. I'm just shocked, that I actually have a nickname,' smiled Ron, he was really one of them now. He ran up to Draco and hugged him.  
'Thanks Phoenix,' he went to Blaise.  
'Thanks Griffin,' he hugged Vinnie  
'Thank you Kraken,' lastly he hugged Gregg.  
' And thank you Roc,' He stepped back so they all could see him, 'I love all those names, they are all as great as each other."  
'Aw, thanks Hydra,' said Blaise, grinning ear to ear.

'Night guys. I'm going to bed,' yawned Vinnie, Gregg nodded.  
'Yeah, same 'ere. Nighty nighty!'  
'I'm gonna join you,' Blaise said stretching his arms.  
'You isn't coming in me bed Griffin. Ya got your own!' Said Gregg, who was under the impression that Blaise meant he was going to share his bed.  
'No, Roc! He means he is going to go to bed too,' chuckled Ron.  
"Oh...well you should have said that then Griffin,' smiled Gregg apologetically.

Blaise, Gregg and Vinnie tumbled into bed and as soon as their heads hit the fluffy pillows they were dead to the world.  
'Aw, they look like babies,' whispered Draco to Ron; they were now both sitting on Ron's bed with Severus lying on their feet.  
'Yeah, fat babies,' laughed Ron quietly; he knew he could have probably laughed louder but he didn't want to risk waking them up.

Ron and Draco had one of their long talks; were they talked about their families (how annoying and stupid they are), their lives (how rubbish they were) and how they were finding school (how annoying peeves and Mrs. Norris could be).  
Draco's eyes flickered shut and he his head lolled onto Ron's shoulder, but Ron didn't move it off. He just let his head fall gently onto Draco's. The two boys fell asleep straight away.

'Get up! Breakfast time sleeping beauties!' Yelled Blaise into Ron's and Draco's ears. Ron jumped up and Severus hissed loudly at Blaise.  
'AHH!' Shouted Blaise and jumped onto the nearest bed.  
"_Calm down Sev. Griffin isn't going to hurt you."_ Spoke Ron gently in Parseltongue. Straight away Severus recoiled and gave Blaise a sorry-I-went-for-you-I-didn't-mean-it-I-thought-you-were-going-to-hurt-us look.  
'T-thanks Hydra,' stuttered Blaise, still shitting himself about Severus.  
'Ha! Phoenix is still asleep,' laughed Gregg, who was standing in the bathroom doorway.

Now that Ron had moved Draco had fallen sideways and was just laying on the bed snoring. It took all of the awake boys five minutes to get Draco up, but they did.  
Ron placed Severus on his bed and spoke to him; Draco had once again said he would stay behind and wait for Ron.  
"_Now please stay here. I know you are hungry and could probably eat quite a few pets but you mustn't. Well, ok, if you are starving I give you permission to eat Mrs. Norris. I will go to Hagrid the grounds keeper, Charlie put a note with you saying that Hagrid might have some food for you and that Charlie did feed you before he sent you. So I will pick you up and take you to Hagrid as soon as I can. So you must promise me two things Sev, one that you will not eat pets and secondly that you will not leave the Slytherin common room, promise?"  
"Yes, master Ron. I promise, I will not leave Slytherin and I shall not eat any pets."  
"Thanks. Sorry 'bout the food situation."_ Severus curled back up and fell asleep; he was still tired from the journey to Hogwarts.

'Hey Phoenix, you don't mind if I scribble down two letters; I want to thank my brothers.' He knew he didn't have to ask; Draco would have waited anyway.  
'Yeah course, we can deliver it on the way to breakfast,' Ron scribbled down two notes to Charlie and Bill.

'What took you so long? Fall asleep again?' Chuckled Vinnie.  
'No,' smiled Ron, 'had to ask Sev to not eat any pets and to tell him to stay in Slytherin,'  
'You could have asked him to eat Mrs. Norris,' butted in a sixth year.  
'Trust me, I thought about it,' smirked Ron.  
The Slytherins nearest erupted with laughter.

Draco and Ron for the first time didn't have Vinnie, Gregg or Blaise in their next lesson. Flying lessons. Which Ron was rather disappointed about; he would have liked to see Gregg and Vinnie trying to balance their rather large bums on some brooms.  
'You ever flown before?' Whispered Draco nervously to Ron as they waited for Madam Hooch to arrive.  
'Yeah a bit. I used to play Quidditch with my three oldest brothers.'  
'Oh, Charlie, Bill and Percy,' Draco was proud of himself; he had remembered Ron's favourite brother's names.  
'Yeah... hey, well done for remembering,' smiled Ron, he was about to say something but was cut short.  
'Hello first years. I will teach you how to ride and master a broomstick. Many of you will have never used a broomstick for flying...'  
'Stupid mud-bloods,' muttered a Slytherin first year behind Ron and Draco.  
'So today we will just start with the basics; getting on a broom and basic flying skills,' finished Madam Hooch.  
Ron sighed; he had been riding a broom since he was five, this was going to be a very boring lesson for him.  
'Has anyone ever ridden a broom before?' Asked Madam Hooch, after everyone had fought over the "best" school brooms.  
Ron lazily put up his hand and too his surprise, no one else did; not even the Slytherin behind Ron and Draco.  
'Ahh, Weasley. When did you first ride? 8 or 9?'  
'Erm...no. I was five,' said Ron sheepishly.  
'Really? I know your mother,'  
_Oh Merlin! Someone else who knows mum, how do they know her? She isn't the bloody Queen of Sheba_  
'And I know for a fact that she didn't let the rest of your brothers near a broom until first year,'  
'Err, she doesn't' know,' smiled Ron innocently; he was dead if she knew.  
'How did you manage to get your hands on a broom then?' It seemed Madam Hooch had forgotten she was meant to be teaching a lesson; she seemed more interested in Ron flying.  
'Charlie and Bill either gave me their broom or err...bewitched one of mum's cleaning brooms...she never did find out were all her brooms kept going,'  
'Really? I know your brothers and they adored their brooms. Would never let them out of their sight,'  
'They trusted me and anyway, Bill needed a keeper, chaser or beater to practice with and Charlie needed a beater or another seeker to play against. Sometimes Percy would come down and play keeper,'  
'Percy Weasley and Quidditch? Never?'  
'Yeah, he only ever played for fun though,' He really didn't want to have to answer any more questions.  
Someone coughed and Madam Hooch snapped out of wherever she was.

'Oh sorry. I got a tad side tracked. Now as Ron has already flown, I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving us an example...' she was cut short.  
'Yeah go on Ronnie,'  
'Don't worry we'll film it and show it to everyone,' Fred and George were leaning out a tower classroom, their faces lit up; they didn't know Ron had flown much before and were looking forward to him making an idiot of himself.  
'Get your heads' back in that window NOW!' Yelled a teacher, from the tone of voice Ron was sure that it was McGonagall.  
'Yes Professor,' the twins pulled their heads in from the window but still looked down onto the first years.  
'Do you want to go then Ron?' Asked Madam Hooch, she wasn't sure if he would have the confidence to do it now that his brothers were watching.  
'Yeah course,' Madam Hooch nodded, signalling that he should go.  
Ron stood on the right side of his broom and put his left hand by his side above were the broom was, still lying lifeless on the floor.  
'Now Ron will say "Up" and the broom should rise up and into his hand,' Before Ron had even had the chance to open his mouth the broom shot up and into his hand; his reflexes were sharp from, the Quidditch he had played since he was little, he managed to catch the old broom.  
'_Up'_ Smiled Ron, while holding the broom in his left hand. Draco chuckled besides him.  
'...Well done, Ron. I wasn't expecting that,' Madam Hooch was **very** surprised, 'ten points to Slytherin,' the first year which had said mud-blood earlier smacked him on the back.  
'Now Ron will get on the broom and do a little bit of flying, which some of you may be doing today,' Ron nodded, that sounded quite nice to him.  
Ron then calmly and smoothly mounted his broom and let the broom hover just above the ground. Madam Hooch nodded; he could fly a bit.

'Let's see how little Ronnie copes with a bit of magic,' whispered Fred to George, Fred had his lets-prank-Ron-and-make-him-look-stupid grin on.

Ron was happily circling the crowd of amazed first years when the broom jolted beneath him.  
'Calm it now,' whispered Ron soothingly to the broom; he had always treated his brooms like they were real creatures and they had always been good and trusted to him.  
'Are you ok up there?' Shouted Madam Hooch.  
'Yeah, I'm fine,' Ron glanced up to where Fred and George to see them grinning wickedly at him and pointing their wands at his broom.  
'You dare do anything and I will –'  
'Aw, what will little Ronniekins do?' Laughed Fred and George, George flicked his wand.  
The broom rolled, but Ron was made of stronger stuff.

'Is that _all_ you two can do? I've seen Percy do worse,' grinned Ron, he had a plan up his sleeve.  
'Ohh, we can do much worse,' George flicked his wand, 'Meet Mr. Bludger, he really doesn't like slimy snakes.'  
Ron rolled his broom; a Bludger had gone straight for him.  
'YOU TWO BETTER STOP THAT OR –' Madam Hooch wasn't able to finish her threat; two girly screams interrupted.  
**'RON! RON! YOU KNOW WE DON'T LIKE SNAKES!'** Ron burst out laughing; Fred and George were hanging out the window, trying to get away from a snake.  
"_Thanks Sev," _Yelled Ron smiling; everyone else just heard a few hisses.  
**'OUR WANDS**!' Shrieked the twins, they closed their eyes; they didn't want to see their beloved wands crash and break.  
'You two soooo owe me!' Smiled Ron, he had swept in and grabbed their wands. He flew up to the window (which the twins were hanging out of), called Sev over and hovered the twins' wands' in their faces. They went to grab them.  
'Oh no, you don't. You owe me. Firstly I want you to say that Slytherin is the best house and you are forever in awe of their greatness and Gryffindor are the rubbish at everything,'  
'Professor! R –' They were cut short.  
'Now I saw what Ron did but I saw what you two did. You could have killed the poor boy and he saved your wands...say it!' McGonagall's voice was filled with anger; she didn't want someone to say her house was bad but she knew they should; they deserved it.  
'B-'  
'No buts say it,' her teeth were clenched, it looked like the twins were going to get a shout at when Ron was finished with them and most likely an owl home.  
They said it but only so that Ron could here. Ron looked down to Draco.  
'I'm sorry but we didn't hear,' grinned Draco, what were friends for?  
'Say it!' Somehow McGonagall's voice had become angrier.  
**'SLYTHERIN ARE THE BEST AND WE ARE FOREVER IN AWE OF THEIR GREATNESS GRYFFINDOR ARE RUBBISH AT EVERYTHING**!' Yelled the twins; their eyes were clamped shut; they didn't want to look at the smug smile on Ron's face.

'Oh and say that you will always wish that you could be like me,'  
'No –'  
'SAY IT!' Roared McGonagall into their ears. Ron beamed.  
'** WE WILL ALWAYS WISH THAT WE COULD BE LIKE RON!' **The twins glowed red and McGonagall smiled at Ron, it wasn't a fake or forced smile but a real one.  
'Well done. I wish we had a Quidditch player like you,' she whispered so only Ron could hear her.  
'I wish I didn't have ears,' Ron heard George say, just before McGonagall slammed the window shut.

By lunchtime Ron's eventful flying lesson was everywhere. Luckily for Ron and unluckily for the twins, their "best mate" Lee Jordan had recorded the **whole **thing and yells of "Slytherin are the best", "Gryffindor are rubbish" and of course Fred and George's high-pitched shrieks' were blasted through the halls.

Ron was on cloud nine!

Until he saw Snape approach.  
'Malfoy I'm sure you have somewhere to be, off with you,' sneered Snape, in his snape-ish way.  
'Common room,' whispered Draco to Ron.  
'Now I have heard of your flying lesson. And your flying skills. Therefore I want to introduce you to Marcus Flint, Captain of our great Quidditch team,'  
'We've already met,' smiled Marcus.  
'Well...I have spoken to Dumbeldore and it seems we are able to bend the rule on first years not being able to fly,' Snape looked very happy at this rule 'bend'. 'You, Ron, will be able to play on our team. Now as Marcus is keeper, you will not be able to have that position,'  
'Oh that's fine Professor,' Ron looked at Marcus. 'Never really been a fan of that position,'  
'Where do you play then?' Asked Marcus.  
'Anywhere really...if you've got any spaces –'  
'Oh hello Ron, Professor Snape,' Percy pompously butted in.  
'We _were_ talking, Weasley,'  
'I just wanted to congratulate you on what you did to the twins,' all poshness in Percy's voice was gone and the normal causal voice that Ron was used to was back.  
'You're putting him in your team?' Percy asked Marcus.  
'Yeah, where is the best place?' Professor Snape was totally forgotten.  
'Well, what spaces you got? Ron plays any place amazingly, but he does not like Keeper so places that the poorest,'  
'Oh no-'  
'Oh yes. You've got the quaffle off Bill every time and Charlie has never been able to beat you to the snitch; you've got it every time. And don't start me on how good he is with a bat in his hand,' chuckled Percy. 'He's a great all-rounder. I think I may have to get myself a green scarf this year,'  
'You'd support us?'  
' Of course Ron. I do hate losing,' smiled Percy. "Good luck anyway, goodbye Ron,' Percy hugged his favourite brother and left.  
'I think we have a beater place spare,' smiled Marcus.

Ron nodded; he couldn't wait to see the twins' faces when they found out.


	10. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Today was the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match. The one every house had been waiting for.

Ron was scared; the conditions were terrible. He would have loved the weather if he hadn't been about to go a play a Quidditch match.

The clouds huddled together, their dark curves mocking everything in their path, with a roar they burst open and their tears of rage plummet to the ground. The drumming rain became faster and heavier, thunder rolled across the sky as if someone was bashing on the top of the clouds. An electrifying yellow streak sliced the bruised sky, illumining the drenched land. Fat raindrops splattered on the dorm window and descended from the sky onto the grounds, forming puddles like pools of tears. The rain and the storm sounded like though they would never ever stop.

'Good luck Hydra. I wouldn't want to be playing,' said Vinnie, he felt for Ron but he knew Ron would be able to cope with the conditions.  
'Yeah, but don't worry, we wouldn't miss this match for the world,' smiled Gregg, after he saw Ron's face fall.  
'T-thanks guys, it means a lot,' whispered Ron, his voice just audible over the storm and his dorm mates.  
'Me, Kraken and Roc are gonna go down to breakfast. Talk to Hydra, I don't think he is feeling too good,' said Blaise quietly into Draco's ear as he walked towards the door. Draco nodded; he was going to do that anyway.  
'See ya at breakfast Hydra,' called Gregg, Ron didn't turn around. He was lost in the storm, it helped him to forget.

'You don't seem too good Ron,' Draco said calmly as he came to stand by Ron's side. Draco only used Ron's name when he was being serious or trying to show Ron that he was worried about him.  
''m not Draco. I don't know if I'm gonna be good enough. I dunno if I gonna fall off my broom and die. The twins are gonna laugh,' Ron sounded deflated and anxious, Draco had never heard Ron like this before.  
'No, you are amazing at Quidditch, we saw you in your secret practices and you definitely not gonna fall to your death, do you really think I would let my best mate and brother die?' Ron turned and looked Draco straight in the eye, before he gave Draco the biggest hug he could.  
'Thank you,' murmured Ron into Draco's ear; those words had given Ron the confidence to go out and play.  
'And they won't be laughing when you hit them off their brooms,' chuckled Draco, Ron joined in; he needed to get revenge on the twins and the Quidditch pitch seemed like a good place to start.  
'Oh hey before we go I've got something for you,' called Draco as Ron was about to walk out of the dorm door.  
Ron span round to see Draco holding a broomstick, Ron ran over.  
'T-that's a f-firebolt,' stuttered Ron, was Draco really going to give it to _him.  
_'Wow, you can read,' smirked Draco, 'yes, it's for you. I'm not gonna use it; I'm not in the Quidditch team. Now take it and let's go and beat Gryffindor,'

Ron and Draco didn't have time for breakfast so Draco legged it to the stands and Ron jogged to the Slytherin changing rooms.  
'Where have you been Ron? I was starting to think you had deserted us!" Said Marcus as soon as he saw Ron, Marcus' voice was full of nervousness and it had a hint of anger.  
'Sorry, Draco had to give me something -,' Ron was cut across by the other Slytherin beater,  
'What, did your ickle little boyfriend have to give you a good luck kissy?' Smirked the beater, he obviously thought no one was going to say anything back to him.  
'No, he just gave me a firebolt,' Remarked Ron, as though getting a firebolt was everyday life.  
'He gave you a firebolt,' murmured Marcus, his eyes wide with shock.  
'Yeah, he did. So what's the plan then, Captain?' Asked Ron, looking straight at Marcus, Marcus looked Ron straight back in his eyes.  
'Team huddle.'

The storm had died down a little but the wind and rain were as bad as they had been before. Even though the weather was vicious, the whole school seemed to have turned out to watch this awaited match; Slytherin and Gryffindor were sworn enemies and their matches were always the best and the most violent.  
Ron could feel the green butterflies zooming around his stomach; this would be his first Quidditch match that he would care about. But he also wondered what Slytherin would make of him being on the team, they didn't know yet; only the Slytherin team and Ron's dorm mates knew, and of course Severus knew.

Who would Percy be supporting? Ron knew Percy was loyal, but would he be loyal to his Slytherin brother or to his own house, Ron knew he would find out in a matter of seconds.

As soon as the Slytherin team stepped out on to the sodden pitch Slytherin burst into song:

"Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king  
He has the nastiest sting,  
Weasley is our king

Weasley is the best yet,  
He can hit anything,  
That's why Slytherins all sing  
Weasley is our king  
Weasley is our king  
He'll always throw you out of the skies  
Weasley is our king

Weasley was born a Slytherin  
He always throws you off your broom,  
Weasley will make sure we win  
Weasley is our Slytherin king,"

'_Mental note to self: Slytherins can't keep their mouths shut... and are rubbish singers'_

They broke out into loud cheers and thunderous applause. The rest of the pupils seemed shocked; Ron was a first year, he wasn't allowed to play Quidditch.  
Ron took his place as did the rest of the team,  
'Captains shake hands,' Marcus gave Wood the strongest hand shake he could.

The whistle was blown and both teams raced upwards through the rain.  
'So it's great Gryffindor vs. sad old Slytherin,' started Lee Jordan, the school commentator,  
'Jordan, no bias!' Barked McGonagall,  
'Sorry Professor. Anyway, today we have terrible weather conditions but I know that it won't affect Gryffindors stylish playing skills – sorry professor, I just speak the truth – oh what you doing here Percy?'  
Ron heard his brother's voice boom around the pitch,  
'I'm here to support my brother and Slytherin. GO RON!,' Yelled Percy,  
'I'm commentator -,' started Jordan.  
'Well I don't think that you are doing a very good job and you are being bias towards Gryffindor, so I have come here to defend Slytherin and most importantly my brother...'

Ron was happily listening to the argument between Lee and Percy when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Fred or George with a very wicked smirk on their face.  
'WATCH IT RON!' Bellowed Marcus, Ron swerved the bludger just in time.  
'Damn!' Ron saw one of the twins mouth. That twin flew off.

Ron had the bludger aimed at him countless times so far and they were only fifteen minutes in, Ron knew he had to do something back.  
He saw that the twins were flying together by the Gryffindor stands; Ron caught sight of the bludger a Slytherin chaser had just been hit, Ron nudged the broom hard, it zoomed off. Ron was able to control it and got besides the bludger.

Ron thought about all the times the twins had been cruel to him; when they had changed the teddy bear, which Charlie had given him before he went off to Romania, into a huge terrifying spider; when they had nearly made him to an unbreakable vow, which had said that Ron would have to be their slave, he would have to give them any money he got and give them all of his sweets; and when they had bewitched a bludger to chase him around for eight hours. With all those memories and many more in his head, Ron grabber his bat with two hands and smashed the bludger towards the unexpecting twins...

* * *

Like my newer (and better) version of Weasley King?


	11. Broken Twins

_Ron thought about all the times the twins had been cruel to him; when they had changed the teddy bear, which Charlie had given him before he went off to Romania, into a huge terrifying spider; when they had nearly made him to an unbreakable vow, which had said that Ron would have to be their slave, he would have to give them any money he got and give them all of his sweets; and when they had bewitched a bludger to chase him around for 8 hours. With all those memories and many more in his head, Ron grabber his bat with two hands and smashed the bludger towards the unexpecting twins..._

A cracking sound was heard as the furious bludger hit the side of Fred's head, George's eyes followed the bludger as it carried on going and widened when it turned at came straight back at him. George tried to fly out of its path but the anger and force than Ron had given it meant he couldn't, George flipped backwards and off his broom when the furious bludger hit him straight in the face.

Ron despised his brothers but wouldn't want to see them dead; Ron kicked his fast broom into action and caught an unconscious bleeding George.  
The crowd gasped and looked straight from the broken twins to Ron. Ron didn't even look guilty...and why should he? They had done so many terrible things to him and they had never once apologized.  
Ron didn't care what anyone else thought he was just doing the position he had been told to play, but did care what his friends thought. When he saw their reaction...

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'VE JUST TAKEN OUT THE BEATERS, SCORE ALREADY!' Ron yelled to the static chasers, at Ron's shouts they kicked into action and scored; the Gryffindor keeper wasn't quick enough to get out of his trance-like state.  
Ron, who knew the game wasn't over yet; silently dropped George off with the teachers and guided Fred towards the teachers, and then he flew up high and started to patrol the skies once more.

Even though the game did get back on, it wasn't as fast or as good as it usually was; all the remaining Gryffindor players were watching Ron, just in case he decided that they would be the next ones off their brooms. Meanwhile the Slytherins and Percy were cheering more loudly than they had before; they now had the scariest if smallest beater in the school, even if he was only in first year. Him being in first year meant that he was bound to get stronger and quicker, he would be the greatest beater the school would have ever seen.

The Quidditch match was great...well for the Slytherins it was. They won the match 350-10, they got the snitch and were the most feared team in the school; the party in Ron's honour lasted long into the night, every Slytherin went and even Percy was invited, he wanted to show Ron how proud he was but had a date in the library with Penny.

On Sunday morning, even though he hadn't slept yet, Ron knew he should go and see his brothers.  
Ron got dressed at 9 and made his way to the Medical Wing where he knew they were. On the way, everyone seemed to be keeping as far as possible from him; it gave Ron as sense of loneliness.  
'Ron,' shrieked a high pitched voice, it didn't sound like a Slytherin and it probably wouldn't be; they littered the Slytherin common room, either drunk or they had just gone to bed.  
Ron span around to see a blonde girl running towards him, he knew her but just couldn't put his tongue on who she was. But the Indian girl, who was behind her, allowed him to get her name.  
'Yes Lavender?' Asked Ron, hoping she wasn't mad or angry at what he had done to the twins or angry at losing yesterday.  
'I saw what you did at the match yesterday...,' this didn't sound good, Lavender had just caught up with Ron, 'and I – we – thought he was really cool. Like, how you could do that when you are just in our year! So, like, well done!' Lavender beamed at him and threw her arms around him.  
Ron was a bit taken back by her gesture but still hugged her back.  
'Aw, thanks Lav,' he hoped she wouldn't mind the fact that he had given her a nickname, when she hadn't said he could call her that.  
'Yeah, well done Ron,' said Pavarti, a bit out of breath, like Lavender she hugged him too.  
'Thanks Pavarti, where you going now?'  
'Breakfast; we're starving, you?' Smiled Lavender.  
'Girls after my own heart,' smiled Ron at them, 'Medical Wing -,' Pavarti interrupted him.  
'You're not hurt are you?" She exclaimed; her and Lavender started looking him up and down looking for any signs that might show Ron to be injured.  
'I'm gonna go see the twins, I think I should go and laugh at them,' smiled Ron his voice sarcastic at the end but now he thought about it, what was he going to say to them, would he laugh?  
'How nice of you, see ya later then Ron,' both girls waved and walked off arm in arms smiling; Ron was a nice guy and he had a pretty good personality too!

Ron slowly crept into the Medical Wing, the door had been left open but he didn't know if he was allowed in. He spotted Madam Pomfrey at her desk...  
'Erm, Ma'am, can I see the twins?' He said nervously, only so that she would be able to hear.  
'Oh, yes of course. You did quite a bit of damage to them yesterday, I think these Quidditch injures are some of the worst I have seen,' she pointed to a two beds at the back of the room.

Ron sat on a wooden chair in between the two beds, the twins seemed asleep, but Ron knew better; they always pretended to be asleep when Molly was looking for them or when someone they didn't like had come to the Burrow.  
'Look I know you two are awake, so just stop pretending!' Ron rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion. The twins had heard that tone in Ron's voice before and knew it meant he was serious. They rolled over and faced Ron.

'I've got a broken nose, I've lost all the teeth in my right side, some bone in my ear has broken and I did have a broken jaw bone, until Pomfrey fixed it,' Ron normally couldn't tell the difference between the twins, but he could guess that it was Fred by the injures.  
'I've got a broken and squashed nose, two black eyes, I've lost my front teeth, but Pomfrey says she can have them back by tomorrow, whip-lash on me neck and a broken wrist, from my little fall,' said George through gritted teeth.  
'You're luckily it wasn't a big fall!' said Ron, nudging at the fact he had "saved" George.  
'I know,' George rolled his eyes, he wasn't that stupid, "I wonder who saved me? No one's told me yet.'  
'Yeah, I don't have a clue as to how I got to the teachers stands, I don't remember flying there.'  
'No one's told you yet?' smiled Ron; he knew George and Fred would be even more annoyed with Ron and probably embarrassed, at the fact that they had to be "saved" by their brother. Ron knew he was going to enjoy this bit.


	12. Christmas Hoildays?

'Ah well, it would seem as though I once again have the upper–hand brothers,' grinned Ron smugly.  
'I think those posh Slytherins are rubbing off on you,' said Fred, commenting on Ron's tone of voice and his smug grin.  
'Yeah, so just tell us who it was 'ho saved us,'  
'Hm... I dunno maybe I shouldn't,"' Ron tried to keep a serious face and hide his smile.  
'Ron just shut up with the mumbling and just tell us who saved us, you muppet,'

'It was I, Ronald Weasley,' Ron beamed ear-to-ear; his brothers eyes had widen and their mouth shot to the ground.  
'...No, no, no. You didn't... you hit us!" said George an accusing tone to his voice. Ron just smiled and walked out of the Medical Wing.

Fred and George were let out of Medical Wing a month later, their physical wounds had healed but their dignity lay broken and dead on the Quidditch pitch. They found it so hard to believe that their youngest and Slytherin brother had been their rescuer.

Ron had gotten a very nice letter from his mother when she had found out that he had saved the twins and that he had made the Quidditch team, even his father seemed pleased with him. And with Christmas looming Ron was in a very happy and joyful mood, this mood seemed catchable and soon the whole of Slytherin were happy.

'What you doing for Christmas Hydra, Phoenix?' Yelled Blaise as he saw Ron and Draco at the great hall doors. Him, Gregg and Vinnie were sitting at the Slytherin table, all three of them very happy; the Christmas holidays were only two days away!

Ron froze, he hadn't realised the holidays were that close, all excitement left his body and was replaced with fear and loneliness.  
'What's wrong?' Whispered Draco when he saw Ron's mood change.  
'It's the Christmas holidays soon,' said Ron sadly as they sat down at the green smiling table.  
'Yeah, that's a good thing...right?' smiled Draco but he wasn't sure that Ron thought it such a good thing.  
Ron sighed but he knew Draco would worry about him unless he told him,  
'Well, it's just that I haven't been home since I was sorted into Slytherin and I don't fancy spending a whole two weeks in a Gryffindor house. What will I do? Fred and George will probably tease and be mean to me, that's what they did _before_ I was in Slytherin and its gonna be worse now. Yeah I know I'll have Sev but it just won't be the same. Maybe I should just stay at school for the holidays, stay away from my family,'  
'Ron,' a sad smile replaced his happy one, 'you don't have to go home or stay at school like a loner. You could always come to mine?'  
'I don't think your parents would like me or want me there, even if I am a Parselmouth and a Slytherin, I'm still a Weasley,' Ron would have loved to spend Christmas with Draco, but their families meant it was practically impossible.  
'Sadly I think you're right,' like Ron, Draco would have loved to spend Christmas with his best friend but his family were enemies with Ron's.  
'But... maybe you could come to mine?' Beamed Ron.

'COME ON PHOENIX!' Shouted Ron as he leapt off the train, 'Bye Kraken,' Ron ran and hugged one of his two larger friends, 'Bye Roc,' Ron smiled and hugged the other cuddly friend, 'Merry Christmas,' he waved as the two boys waved goodbye and walked off the platform with their parents; it seemed their parents hadn't minded Ron at all but had smiled and each of their mums had hugged him.  
'See ya Griffin, merry Christmas,' Ron hugged Blaise.  
'Same to you Hydra, I'll miss you,' Blaise grinned and hugged his friend tightly back and left the platform with his father.

'Bloody hell...WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, DRACO? GET YOUR SKINNY ARSE HERE!' Yelled Ron, he was annoyed with Draco but just couldn't help but laugh at his best mate; he was never ever late.  
'Sorry, got lost,' Draco was trying to breathe in and out deeply, he was out of breath, 'and I do not have a "skinny arse",' laughed Draco, as he quoted his friend.  
'Come on, we've gotta find my mum. The others don't know you and I are going to the burrow, so we might not get the best welcome... but my mum did sound happy that you were coming,' added Ron when he saw Draco look a bit scared. But who wouldn't be? All of Ron's family would be there and they were all Weasleys and Gryffindors, so they might not be that kind towards Draco. And everyone knew that you should never start an argument with any Weasley; they were ineradicably fierce, held grudges and who would want to mess with Molly Weasley.

Ron and Draco made their way over to large group of red-heads who were talking and laughing together. The Weasley family!  
It seemed they had all turned out to bring the brothers home; Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Molly and Arthur were there.

Ron poked his mother gently to try and get her attention; she turned around,  
'Ronnie,' she hugged her youngest son, 'it is good to see you. And you must be Draco -,' even though he was a Malfoy, she still hugged him and smiled widely, 'it is nice to finally meet Ron's best friend. I hope you have a nice stay at our home.'

'Err...what the hell is that snake doing coming to ours?' said one of the twins when he saw Draco standing next to Ron with his cases.  
'Yeah who said he could come. We don't want him there,'  
'Well, I do! He's my best mate so he's gonna stay with us for Christmas and if you don't like it just leave. And you two best remember who saved your arses _and_ who has the snake,' spat Ron. Sev hissed on Ron's luggage trolley, he was going to protect his master and his friend while they were at the Weasley's.


	13. What Have the Twins Done!

The journey to the Burrow didn't go as well as it could of; well what do you expect when you've got the twins, their Slytherin brother, Draco Malfoy and Ron's snake all in the same car?

The twins kept on muttering things about Draco and Slytherin under their breath; Sev didn't take these insults to his owner and his owner's house very well and went for them as soon as they got out of magically expanded muggle car Arthur had gotten hold of.

'AHH!' Screamed Fred at the top of his lungs and he leapt into George's arms, who was shaking.  
'IT'S GONNA KILL US!' Yelled George, who was clinging on to his twin brother for dear life and hey, if the snake came any closer he could throw him to it. Sev slithered his way towards the scared twins.

Ron and Draco just laughed at the sight of the twins and high fived each other.  
'GET THAT THING AWAY FROM US NOW!'  
'Aw, don't speak to Sev like that. He doesn't like it,' beamed Ron, he was finding it hard to keep his face serious.  
Molly rolled her eyes; Ron understood.  
'Ok, ok, I tell him to leave them,'  
"_Sev, I know they are right bastards but you've gotta leave them...for now – why? – Because my mum will murder you if you hurt or killed them, I know, I would think their deaths a bit of a blessing too. But for your own sake, just come away," _said Ron gently in Parseltongue.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ginny all froze and turned to look at their brother; they had never heard him speak Parselmouth before. Molly and the three oldest brothers had but it had been 6 years since they had heard him speak it.  
Arthur was shocked; he had heard rumours of what Parseltongue sounded like, people said it sounded horrible and wicked, but it didn't. It flowed off Ron's tongue smoothly and sounded beautiful, charming and magnificent; Arthur could see why snakes obeyed this language.

The twins, after Sev pulled back and rested at Ron's feet, bolted into the Burrow; they had to plan their revenge!

**Christmas Eve**

'I can't wait,' squealed Draco as he threw his pyjama top over his head, 'it's Christmas tomorrow,' Ron didn't think he had ever seen a bigger smile on his best mate's face.  
'Ha, you sure you're not a five year-old in disguise?' laughed Ron.  
'Oi!' smiled Draco as he stuck his tongue out Ron

'BOYS! Yelled Molly from the ground floor of the Burrow.  
'I'm guessing that's us,' Ron rolled his eyes, couldn't she just call them by their names, "_see ya Sev; we won't be too long – promise_," Ron stroke Sev's scaly green back gently.  
'Come on, I'm starving,'  
'I don't think it's that bad Phoenix,' Ron rolled his eyes once again,  
'Will you stop rolling your flipping eyes?' smirked Draco and earned a light punch on the arm from Ron.

The Weasley Family had grown used to Ron, Draco and sometimes Sev going off or hiding away. Some days the two boys would stay in Ron's room and would only be seen at dinner and maybe breakfast or they would leave a note out saying that they were somewhere in the Burrow's huge overgrown garden or they would be out with Percy, Bill or Charlie; but Molly didn't mind this one bit, it meant her youngest son was enjoying himself and having fun with his best friend and he was bonding even more with his oldest brothers.

Most of the Weasley family didn't mind Draco, even if he was a Malfoy; he was polite, caring and always spoken very nicely to everyone. But three Weasleys had a problem with Draco; Fred, George and Ginny. They would always tut and give Draco dirty looks if he came anywhere near them and always spoken horribly to him, no matter how kindly he spoke to them. They would say nasty things about him, even if he was right next them; they wouldn't give him one ounce of respect or kindness. But Draco just ignored them, on Ron's order; he didn't care what they thought, only what Ron thought of him and Ron didn't have one bad thing to say about him.

'Where're the twins?' asked Ron suspiciously when him and Draco sat down at the table,  
'Dunno,' answered Bill, now wondering if the twins **were **up to something, 'I haven't seen them all week, I've been with you, so I'm probably not the best person to ask,' smiled Bill at his youngest brother.  
'Charlie? Percy? You seen them?' asked Draco; he understood why Ron wanted to know where the twins were, they had been acting strange and sneaky ever since Sev "attacked" them.  
'Unfortunately, Ron, Draco, I cannot assisted you with your query, other than I am sure you will locate them soon, as I, like William – oh many apologizes – Bill, have been in the company of you too,' said Percy pompously.  
_.Yeah, when it's too late we'll find them._

'Nahh, sorry you two; like Bill, I don't have a clue where those twats are hiding or what they are up too,' Charlie gave Ron a sad smile; he knew what Fred and George were capable of. But Charlie would do everything in his power to stop them!

**CRASH!**

Ron jumped up, all his senses of high alert, Draco did the same as Ron, looking straight at Ron, waiting for his command.  
"_SEV, ARE YOU OK?"  
_Ron waited for a few seconds...no reply. Something was wrong; Sev always replied.  
"_I'M COMING!" _Ron looked straight at Draco and they both bolted up Burrow's stairs, straight to Ron's bedroom door. The rest of family had followed Ron and were now standing nervously behind him and Draco.

Draco pushed the door open gently...


	14. Revenge

'No,' muttered Ron, not wanting to believe the sight in front of him. His family fell silent behind him.

All green was gone from the room and cruel words about Ron, Draco, snakes and Slytherins covered the walls. Red ink, representing Gryffindor, contrasted with the thick jet-black insults. The biggest wall was the one that hurt Ron the most.

"**Ron the Death eater!"**

Was in huge, thick, bold, block, black letters. It was so in your face that it looked like a harsh future had been predicted. But there was something worse at the foot of the wall, which broke Ron's heart into a thousand tiny pieces.

A bleeding damaged Sev.

The snake was cut and torn in so many places; a red pool was around him. There was a slim chance that he was alive and an even smaller chance that Sev would survive this brutal attack.

In the middle of Ron's smashed up, wretched room, there were three smiling faces, they looked like cats who had just caught their mice.

Ron just walked around them and picked up his snake, Ron wanted to break down there and then but he knew they would want that.

Ron held the broken snake in his shaking arms. Sev had tried to protect his master's belongings, his master's room but he was no match for Fred, George and Ginny.

Ginny stood in-between the twins, holding a red tin of ink and her hands were covered with the ink. She had been caught "red-handed", but even though she had caused such heart ache and pain, all she could do was smirk. She hated Ron and all Slytherins, Ron deserved this.

The twins looked Ron square in the eyes and just laughed. Laughed at the tears in the little boy's blue eyes. Laughed at the fact they had beaten his snake to near-death. Like Ginny, they foolishly thought Ron deserved this, they thought that Ron would be terrified of them and wouldn't dare get revenge.

Hurt. Pain. Broken heart. Tears.  
Ron couldn't think of anything else, his eye sight became fuzzy because of the tears he was fighting to keep back. He cradled his beloved snake in his arms, not ever wanting to let this snake go. Not wanting to see Sev fade away. Sev wasn't dead yet, but he was so close. Ron turned around and placed a broken Sev into Draco's arms. Draco was the only one who would ever fully understand him.

Draco felt so guilty; if he hadn't have come, this wouldn't have happened, Ron's room wouldn't have looked like death eaters had attacked, Sev wouldn't have been in that state. Everything would have been ok.  
Draco just held Sev like a precious fragile new-born baby.

Ron turned back to his wicked "siblings".  
Sadness was replaced with anger. Pain and hurt were replaced with revenge. They would pay heavily.

Suddenly the weather turned violently. A storm flew into action.  
The clouds hustled together, inhaling and exhaling deeply, their anger forever lasting. Their dark bruised curves ominously huddled together with a crack they burst open. Rain thundered down, tormenting and harassing everything in its path. A lightning bolt rips the beaten sky in two, wrath and fury pour out. The wind howls its torment, heart ache and distress out into the world; the clouds listen and thunder crashes.

Ron stood with his feet shoulder-width apart and his arms out to the side, his fingers open and spread apart, fizzing with magic.  
He blinked slowly and his eyes turned to a red colour. They bore into the twins and Ginny's souls. Eating away, bringing childhood fears back, bad memories resurfaced.

Ron glared at Ginny; he allowed his pain to flow into her evil mind, surging into ever corner of her mind. It was like a wordless Curio spell had been cast, she broke. She dropped to her knees, silently screaming and sobbing, tears gushed down her distressed face, her fears whipped around her head, not listening to her soundless pleas to leave. Yet she didn't whisper a word. She crawled weakly to a corner, curled into a tight ball and rocked back and forth, back and forth. Was she now like Neville's parents?

Ron crackled with malicious magical energy; it had surfaced and needed to be released. Ron gave a wicked grin that even Lord Voldermort would have been scared of. Ron allowed the storm to become more violent, angrier, deafening, more terrifying. Ron made his breathing heavier and louder.  
Yet his best friend and family behind him did not utter one little word.

Fear shot into the twin's eyes. They were in for it now.  
Ron hated them with an evil passion now. He hated them more than he hated Ginny and Ginny had gotten it bad.


	15. More Heart Ache & Threats

Ron's eyes burned a brighter red, his jet-black pupils contrasted with the evil colour. A wicked smile appeared on his face, it was a wicked smile that was fuelled by a broken heart.

Thin branches smashed into the window, but did not break the glass; the wind howled its pain and suffering, the thunder growled furiously and the lighting flashed more aggressively than ever before. The storm was reaching its peak and so was Ron's passionate anger.

'You must pay!' whispered Ron in a threatening tone. His voice may have been quieter but it was deeper and scarier, it sounded like a demon from inside him had taken over his body and soul and would not stop until its destruction and pain was done.

Neither Fred nor George said anything back, but just smiled wearily at each other, it was like a goodbye-life-has-been-good-hasn't-it?-nice-knowing-you-twin smile. A sad smile that no one should ever have to share with a friend or family; it was a depressing smile that no one should have to do or receive.

Ron raised his arms high the air slowly then suddenly dropped them drop. Hell.

Ron's broken things whipped around the wrecked room, like a twister had just swept it. The twins at the eye, tears falling down their scared faces. The thunder roared its approval. The rain became heavier and it was like someone was just pouring buckets of cold water from the skies.  
Suddenly flashes of red and green flew into the twister, straight at the twins.

Their broken cries and screams of pain and hurt did not affect Ron one bit, but he just smiled at their pain. They had caused him so much heart ache throughout his childhood and their act today was the last straw. They had done too much. They deserved all that they got...?

With a crash all of Ron's things smashed to the floor, creating more mess and damage... why?

The twins poked their heads up from their curled up ball positions, which they had gone into to try and protect themselves.

Ron had changed completely and his eyes had turned back to their normal crystal blue colour. He was pouring his eyes out onto Draco's shoulder.

Sev lay dead.

The poor snake had not survived one week at the Burrow, before the twins and Ginny had caused his death.

The storm stopped but the heavy rain carried on going. It sounded like it would never stop. Just like Ron's tears.

The hurt was too much to bear, it overwhelmed the anger, the sadness ruled, and the heart-break was king. Molly and Arthur just stood shocked, at what the twins and Ginny had done, what Ron had done to his "sister", the power their son contained, how he had controlled the weather, how the twins had fallen and how their family was breaking at the seams.

Charlie looked at the broken snake's body.  
_"What a waste of a life? What did Sev ever do to them? Sev made Ron happy, he gave Ron a chance to speak Parseltongue to someone who actually could reply and understand! How heartless do you have to be to kill something your own __**brother**__ love and cared about? I think what Ron did to Ginny was right; she deserved it. The twins deserve so much more pain and hurt, but we, three older brothers will give it to them and I'm certain that all of Slytherin and Draco will help us to give them a "lesson". Other pupils in other houses will help too! And I know that most of my workmates have met Ron, and like him, they will definitely help with the twins punishment, and they all work with dragons," _thought Charlie, in disbelief that the twins and Ginny could be so cruel. He knew they hated the fact that Ron was in Slytherin and him, himself, but Charlie didn't know there was that much hate! Wasn't spoiling Ron's room enough for them? Did they have to go and kill Ron's pet snake as well? Charlie would make sure they got their punishment and he and everyone else who loved or cared for Ron would make sure it would scar them **forever!**

Percy was usually one for talking politely to get things worked out but this wasn't a usual situation!

'LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU'VE FUCKING KILLED – NO – YOU'VE MURDERED SEV! HE WAS RON'S BLOODY PET! HOW COULD YOU! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T GET AWAY LIGHTLY WITH THIS!' Percy was right in their faces, screaming, more tears poured down the twins' faces, 'YOU HAVE JUST FUCKING KILLED SOMETHING! DOESN'T THAT WORRY YOU OR MAKE YOU FEEL BAD? WELL I'M GUESSING THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT-HEADS DON'T HAVE A SOUL TO WORRY!' Percy was livid! He loved Ron more than anything; Ron was his brother and best friend, he had promised Ron when he was younger that he would protect him from the twins. He had failed. 'I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOU...'

While Percy was blaring at the twins, Bill shook his head sadly, walked over to Sev's body, placed him gently in Percy's room and walked back to his troubled brother, who was clinging to Draco with every bit of strength he had. Bill wanted, needed to hug Ron but didn't want to push Draco away.

Bill put his arms around both Ron and Draco. Draco started to cry; even though he wasn't a Parselmouth, he and Sev had got on pretty well; he knew that he would miss the snake.

Charlie saw the brotherly hug going on and decided that he would think of revenge plans later but now his youngest brother needed him; he joined in with the big hug.

'- NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU, BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND START MY PLANS,' bellowed Percy, referring to the things he had just told the twins he was going to do to them. The twins bolted around the hug and left the Burrow with a slam. Percy shook his head and walked over to the hug and joined in.

'Do not worry Ron, we will get them! I know that every Slytherin, Penny and loads of other pupils will wish to help us,' smiled Percy, trying to get Ron to stop crying. He knew what he had just said might not help, but it was worth a try.  
'Yeah, and all my mates in Romania know you – remember when you climbed into my suitcase when I first went there – they all like you, I think some of them even think of you as a younger brother. I know that they will help get us get vengeance and they work with Dragons – they're plans will be some of the evilest,' said Charlie, trying to get Ron to "look forward" to something; he hated hearing his brother's tears.

It took a while to get Ron to stop crying and even then you could still see the tears in the little boy's blue eyes. And he wouldn't say a word.

Ron and Draco slept in the spare room, Ron's room had been put back to normal but Ron was refusing to even go on the floor his bedroom was on, let alone in his room.  
Ron climbed into Draco's bed; he didn't want to be alone tonight and he kept thinking that the twins or Ginny (who was still rocking in Ron's bed room; no one took pity on her, not even her parents.) would come back for him. Draco made him feel safe, just like Sev had done.

'Merry Christmas mate,' whispered Draco ironically to his sleeping best friend, he knew that this Christmas would be a memorable one, but for all the wrong reasons.


	16. I'll Sabotage their Wardrobe

The rest of the holidays past Ron in a sad blurry flash.

Christmas day was lonely and depressing; Ron didn't touch his dinner and didn't even look at his presents.

Ron would cry himself to sleep in Draco's arms most nights, the pain and picture of his dead friend still fresh in his memory, but he knew he wouldn't carry on like his; Sev wouldn't want him too.

Soon, Ron was standing on the Platform 9 ¾, waiting to board the train. He hadn't spoken all the way there and he just stood there, his eyes away with his thoughts.

'Hey Hydra, Phoenix, how were your holidays?' Blaise, Gregg and Vinnie had run up to Ron and Draco, completely forgetting they had stuff to look after, with huge smiles on their faces, 'Hydra?'

Ron had just looked at them with tears in his blue eyes and had silently picked up his trunk and got onto the train, without a word or goodbye to anyone.  
'Draco, hunny, look after him, will you? Can you boys keep an eye on him for me? I don't know how is going to cope this term, and make sure he sees as less of the twins as possible, I don't want to think about what he would do to them,' she smiled sadly, trusting Ron's best friends to take care of him, 'be good now Draco,' she hugged him, like he was one of her own and waved him and the other three friends onto the train.  
'What's up with Hydra?' asked Gregg, who had no idea about the tragic death of Sev.  
'I'll explain and then you guys have to make sure _everyone_ knows, ok?' said Draco, his mind set on revenge.

Vinnie, Gregg and Blaise felt the same way as Draco and Ron's oldest three brothers; they sped off in different directions up and down the train, making sure that everyone would know about Sev and the destroying of Ron's room by the end of the journey.

'Hey mate,' said Draco quietly, after he had told his friends the story. Ron just nodded Draco's appearance, 'come on, I hate seeing you like this...Sev would. Trust me; the twins won't get away with this, I'll make sure of that. We all will, me, Kraken, Griffin, Roc, Percy, Bill, Charlie and all of Slytherin,' said Draco, making sure Ron knew he was serious.  
'I trust you, and trust me I will make them pay, they will pay a bigger price then Ginny did, I will make sure of that,' Ron said determinedly and angrily. Draco smiled, that sounded more like the normal Ron, if a little more evil, but he still wasn't his happy, cheerful self and Draco wondered if he would ever be the same again.

'Ron!' Yelled a Slytherin seventh year as him and Draco entered the great hall, Ron looked over to him, 'don't you worry mate, we've heard 'bout Sev, we're real sorry mate, he was great – ok, so I never met him, but you get me?' Ron smiled at the boys lack of way with words and nodded, 'and we're gonna get those twins back for what they did to you and Sev,' he smiled and saluted Ron, like he was some kind of King. Ron laughed but saluted back.

'Who's Sev?' yelled a nosy Huffelpuff girl.  
'He **was** my snake, until Fred and George Weasley got their grubby hands on him,' confused faces spread around the hall, 'basically, just because I'm a Slytherin and proud and because Draco spent the holidays at mine, they and Ginny Weasley, trashed my room, said I was a death eater...and murdered my pet snake,' Ron felt a lump appear in his throat, but he pushed it down; he had cried too much and knew he had to stop.

Gasps and shocked faces covered the hall.

'What bastards!' yelled Lavender from across the hall, 'I'll sabotage their wardrobe for you Ronnie, don't you worry honey,' Ron smiled at her idea of revenge.  
'Lav, I don't think that's really gonna work, have you seen their clothes?' commented Pavarti, 'don't worry Ron, we'll help,'

Ron gave the girls and the rest of the hall an evil smirk; he had a plan and all he had to do was put it in motion.


	17. Everlasting Revenge & Years Go By

A Slytherin first year carefully poked his head around a classroom door, shut the door gently, he then did the same process for a different classroom a few doors down before spiriting off down the corridors of Hogwarts.

'Ron, Draco, they're in there,' he smiled, out of breath – did they have to pick the largest Slytherin first year to run?  
'Thanks Dom," Ron shook his new friend's hand and turned to the rest of Slytherin, everyone was talking amongst themselves; a wolf whistle from beside Ron got their attention though, 'Thank you Dom! Now, the twins are in the classroom, it seems like their "girlfriends" did their jobs well,'  
_Mental Note to self: never trust Alicia and Katie when they ask me to meet them in a deserted classroom.  
_'Now which twin do you guys wanna take? Remember you will also have the dragons and my oldest brothers with you, so hands up if you wanna take George,' a few hands rose, 'seems like your taking Fred then, what room is Fred in?' Ron looked to Dom.

'Erm, one nearest to Slytherin, on the left, think it's a transfiguration room,'

'Yep, I know it, come on then time we were off,' Draco smiled, Slytherins rose, vengeful looks on all of their faces.

Ron left shortly after the large crowd, and walked past the room full of bitter brothers, sly Slytherins and damaging dragons, he could just hear Fred's broken cries and feeble pleas. Ron got to his door when Fred let out a huge scream, George pull the door open, knowing that his turn was probably next.

'Oh, no you don't, back in,' spat Ron a finger pointing at George's chest. Ron may have been two years younger than George but he was already taller than him and he was a million times more powerful, and George knew it.

'Now, now, Ron...l-let's just c-calm down and think s-straight,' stuttered out George, not hiding his nerves.

'Erm...no, you trashed my room, killed my snake and now I've gotta make you pay,' with a blink of his, now, blood-red eye, the room went pitch black.

All that could be heard were George's and Fred's strangled cries, their darkest deepest fears screaming out, dark curses and dragon cries.

Fred spent 6 months in St Mungo's, whereas George spent two years. And Molly was true to her word and sent them to two different schools; Fred went to one in Norway (he hated the cold) and George went to one in Australia (he hated hot weather).

The rest of the year went without a hitch for Ron; he became Slytherin Quidditch team's captain; won the Quidditch cup; met some more Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs and passed his first year exams with flying colours.

Ron hoped that the rest of his school life would be the same or even better!

_**The next bits are Ron's Second – Fifth year in brief.**_

_**Second Year**_

Ginny came to Hogwarts but as everyone knew what she had done to Sev and Ron's room; she didn't even get to sit in the great hall; pupils ignored her and pushed her around. But yet they were never stopped, she was picked up by her parents after only 1 hour at Hogwarts.

A chamber called "The Chamber of Secrets" was unlocked and it was said that only the heir of Slytherin could enter, which everyone believed was Ron. But they all said it wasn't, when muggle pupils began to be petrified.

Ron had been walking down a corridor when some kid called Harry Potter, had pulled him to a girls' bathroom. It turned out that the chamber was located there and some evil guy had kidnapped Lavender Brown and was going to kill her.

There was a huge snake called a Basilisk, which could normally only be ordered around by its owner, but because Ron was so powerful (and nice) the snake obeyed him and bit into a book, which gave the evil guy his powers. Ron saved Lavender, but she couldn't remember much and so when Harry said he had saved her, everyone believed him.

Ron has detested Harry Potter ever since!

_**Third Year**_

Third year was pretty straight forward for Ron, except the tiny fact that his DADA teacher was a werewolf.

Remus Lupin seemed like an average, nice man, he got on with most pupils, even the 7th year Slytherins liked him.

And once again, because of a stupid Harry Potter, Ron ended up in danger and trouble! He had to save Harry and his bushy haired friend, Hermione, from Lupin, who had forgotten to take his potion.

Ron also had to help Harry save Sirius Black, who everyone thought was a snitch and murderer, but it turned out he was a friendly, nice man, who had been framed. Luckily, they managed to save his life and he escaped with a hippogriff called Buckbeak – who Ron liked greatly – and for the second time in two years, Harry took the gratitude – arrogant bastard!

_**Fourth Year**_

Fourth year was one of Ron's favourite years, but also a bad one.

Ron's dad had managed to get box-seat tickets to the World Quidditch finals, and Draco had been able to come along with them; which added to the excitement and fun. Charlie had also come along and so had Bill.  
But the school year was a drop-ride for Ron; it had started so well and had just kept on getting higher and better, but then it dropped...

The Tri-Wizard tournament was back and at Hogwarts!

Even though he couldn't compete in it, he loved watching the tasks and had got to be part of one! He had gone to the Yule Ball with a beautiful French girl called Fleur Delacour, who was fancied by every male who set eyes on her, and because he had gone with her, he was considered to be a thing she treasured.

Ron had been called to Dumbeldore's office and had been attacked, but he did put up a good fight and in the end Dumbeldore had to go and tell Ron what was happening, at which point Ron allowed them to put the sleeping spell on him.

Fleur had gone on to win that task but she didn't win the tournament, which was actually a good thing. Cedric Diggory had been killed because him and Harry Potter – yes that twat had gotten himself into the tournament – had touched the cup and it had transported them to Lord Voldermort's back-to-life party, and it turned out Voldermort had only wanted Harry to come (who would want Harry to come to their party!) so he had killed Cedric.

Voldermort came back to life and Harry had brought back Cedric's dead body.  
Cedric's funeral had been a nice service, and as Ron knew Cedric, he had said a few words about Cedric, which made Cedric father cry even more, but it had also raised the mood in the great hall. As Ron had shown some silly pictures of Cedric when he was younger and had managed to make the hall laugh, it was more of a best man speech that a funeral speech.

Fourth year had started well but had finished on a low; the death of a good friend reminded Ron of Sev's death.

_**Fifth Year**_

Fifth year was ok for Ron, but like fourth year was worse at the end.

Percy had a fight with Molly and Arthur, so had moved out, which meant Ron would have been left alone with Fred, George – this was their first year back at the Burrow – and Ginny. Luckily, Draco's parents had grown to love Ron like their own, so had "made" him move into Malfoy Manor.

Bill had moved back to England and had started to date Ron's Yule Ball date, Miss Fleur Delacour – which Ron was really happy about. Also, Percy proposed to Penelope Clearwater, and had asked Ron to be best man!

Percy and Penelope had married on the 1st of September, before Ron went back to Hogwarts.

Once again, they had another DADA teacher, but this one was the worst of the lot. Yeah, ok, so Moody was not actually Moody but a death eater in disguise, but at least they had learnt some stuff off him!

Professor Jane Umbridge – or Umbitch, as Ron and his friends called her – was an evil woman, in love with cats. Luckily for them, she had taken a liking to Slytherins and seemed to have a thing for Ron, which his friends constantly kept making fun of.

Ron and Draco had started a small group up were pupils, of any age or house, so that they could do some practical DADA magic – as Umbitch would never allow it and would make them read books and copy out pages from – but it turned out that this idea was incredibly popular, and soon the whole school wanted to come to these meeting. Soon teachers found out, loved the idea, and started "secret" meetings with pupils.

And just for a change, Harry Potter dragged Ron into a battle at the Department of Mysteries! Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood – who was a nice girl, but was a bit weird at times – and Neville Longbottom – who's second name always made Draco and Ron laugh – were also dragged in.  
This fight had ended in tragedy, as the Order of the Phoenix (a secret group created by Dumbeldore) turned up to help and Sirius Black had been with them - and to cut a long story short – Sirius was killed by his lovely cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lord Voldermort had come along for the party as well and had been seen by the MOM and everyone knew Voldermort was back; they hadn't believed Dumbeldore or Harry before – well, who would believe that ugly, angst, arrogant teenager.

_**Sixth Year**_

Sixth year was a different and tough year for Ron **and **Draco; this would be the year when their friendship and loyalty to each other would be tested to the max...

_**To be continued...**_

**If you do stop reading now, I want to thank you for reading 'A Green Weasel' but if you want to keep on reading, thank you :D**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing :)**


	18. Sequel Is Up!

Hey readers, I promised you guys that I would tell you went the sequel is up and so I'm telling you know. It's called 'A Dark Weasel?' and starts off at the start of Ron and Draco's sixth year. I hope you enjoy it, the URL is: www. fanfiction .net/s/5777308/1/A_Dark_Weasel - without the spaces around fanfiction!

Thanks so much =D

Loony.


End file.
